1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for performing a variety of vehicle monitoring tasks.
2. The Prior Art
Since the mid 1990""s, new passenger vehicles and most commercial vehicles have employed a mandated, in-vehicle multiplexed data communications bus to provide a means of obtaining emissions data from the electronic engine controller. Since the data communication bus was present, vehicle manufacturers exploit said bus for the purpose of distributed control and wire and connection reduction. This bus facilitates the control of virtually all features of the vehicle, from engine control, ABS systems, safety systems, and instrument panel control, to comfort features such as power seats, power windows, navigation systems and audio/video systems.
The parameters that are broadcast on the vehicle communication bus pertain to virtually all vehicle operational parameters, from vehicle speed and engine RPM, to whether a seatbelt has been fastened, but will vary between vehicle models and manufacturers. Additionally, the occurrence of data transmittal on the communication bus can be at a set frequency, or upon change. In all cases though, the time of occurrence of data transmittal is non-deterministic. The data content and variety of information is continually increasing due to the evolution of the technology, increasing bandwidth, and increasing passenger comfort features to remain and increase competitiveness.
Driver performance monitoring systems utilize costly discrete sensors, such as the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,182. This embodiment utilizes a plurality of sensors and compares the sensed values to predetermined limits to determine whether the driving operations are being performed safely. Data samples are taken at a predetermined sample rate and processed, analyzed and stored for future upload to a remote computer. This invention requires a remote computer for playback of driver performance information and analysis. Therefore the driver is not provided with immediate feedback that can aid in driving improvement and training.
Many diagnostic and vehicle monitoring devices have been patented and produced, taking advantage of the capability of electronics and sensors. The nature of the diagnostic and monitoring devices known to date are expensive, cumbersome to use while driving, and typically require complex user interaction. Many of the monitoring systems employ a plurality of sensors, requiring signal conditioning, and a plurality of wires and connections. The tools utilize one or more predetermined sample rates for data acquisition. The current diagnostic techniques require that the diagnostic tool perform transmissions to the controllers attached to the vehicle communications bus for the purpose of issuing commands and querying for data. This is very useful in a service bay environment. The diagnostic tools that connect to the vehicle communications bus are targeted for use by trained mechanics and diagnosticians, and employ complicated displays and a user keyboard, or require connection to a computer to be utilized. These diagnostic tools operate on an interactive basis, requiring the user to query different control modules on a subject-by-subject basis. When diagnostics need to be done in a down-the-road condition, adverse safety conditions may exist due to interaction with the tool, the plurality of sub-units required, and the cabling inherent to this type of physical configuration.
The present invention provides a system and methods for an inexpensive, versatile, plug-in device capable of being programmed and reprogrammed to perform a variety of vehicle monitoring tasks. The system is the Plug-in Monitor. The systems are the software programs that will run within the plug-in monitor to provide functionality as selected by the end-user. This plug-in monitor will connect to a vehicle""s existing under-dash communications port and be powered by the battery power available at this port. No additional components are needed to monitor the vehicle. The vehicle monitoring takes place in a completely non-intrusive manner in that the plug-in shall not perform any query or transmittal onto the vehicle data communications bus. Rather, it will be a passive monitor. No additional external sensors or signal conditioning are required. This invention also makes provisions for identifying the driver, and allowing the plug-in monitor to be used on multiple vehicles, by maintaining driver identification and also by discovering the vehicle identification via the broadcast VIN.
Prior to plugging into the vehicle diagnostic connector, the plug-in device will be programmed to perform a specific task (method) and to filter on vehicle functional messages containing parameters associated with the programmed task and store the data of interest for the selected task. Examples of plug-in functions include, but are not limited to: 1) performing down-the-road flight-recording for subsequent diagnosis of a reported problem which does not manifest during service (a xe2x80x9cNo Trouble Foundxe2x80x9d situation); 2) driver behavior monitoring, training and modification; 3) commercial fleet use logging, for miles and run vs. idle time; or 4) fuel economy improvement feedback device.
The plug-in will automatically sense the type of communications in use on the vehicle, by the pins which are carrying the data signals, and also determine the make and model of the vehicle from the broadcast Vehicle Identification Number (VIN). From this information, the plug-in will then use the appropriate set of message filters, based on make and model of vehicle, to perform the pre-programmed functionality currently residing in the plug-in.
The plug-in device can be reprogrammed to accept and process new messages as they become implemented by the vehicle manufacturer. Examples of additional messages that may be implemented in the future include, but are not limited to: 1) vehicle location messages from in-vehicle or portable navigation systems; 2) traffic status messages from Intelligent Transportation System (ITS) broadcast devices (transceivers or transponders); 3) speed limit messages from ITS broadcast devices; and 4) time-of-day messages from a radio system.
In accord with the feedback aspects of this invention, it will have a simple method of indication to the user, the purpose of which depends on the currently programmed task of the plug-in. The indication must be simple enough as to not interfere with operation of the vehicle. The indication can be a minimal number of visual indicators embedded in the device, or an audible indicator within the plug-in, or a combination of both types of indication.
An additional piece of hardware, which may or may not be needed depending on the vehicle and function for the plug-in is similar in nature to a key-fob. This key-fob like device would provide two functions. The first, for driver monitoring applications, would be to identify the driver to the plug-in. This would not be necessary for vehicles which have the driver personalization feature, where the driver""s identification is broadcast on the vehicle communications bus. The second use for this remote key-fob like device would be for use in down-the-road diagnostics and troubleshooting, where the driver, upon noticing the problem indicator, such as a vibration or noise, would press a button on the remote device, signaling the plug-in that the trouble has occurred. Then the appropriate window of vehicle message data would be stored for later diagnosis.